


What a Clown

by Zeekcat101



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clowns, F/M, First Time, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: 30 minutes into netflix and chill and IT gives you that look.Just a casual movie night with Pennywise. Dear, confused, horny Pennywise.





	What a Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame me I dare you.  
> Sorry to Steven King about your scary monster being sexy as hell.

Rain drizzled down on your head as you trudged down the street, water splashing up into your already damp shoes. You shivered, hugging your arms to your body tightly. You squinted trying to make out where you were through the haze in the air. It was thick, and for a moment you stopped, trying to orient yourself. A shuffle behind you made you jump, making you turn toward it sharply. But there was nothing. Nothing but the thick fog that looked like something out of a horror movie. You turned away and continued on your path, listening intently for… something. You shook your head but just then another sound made itself known to you. It sounded like footsteps that were far, far too close. You gasped and turned again, only to find nothing but shadows. You chewed your lip worriedly, moving your legs quickly now. Your heart began to thump in your chest as you broke into a slow jog. Your shoes were getting increasingly wet as you stepped through a puddle, but you paid no attention as you heard a laugh from behind you. You didn’t stop to look this time, it had been _right_ in your ear. You ran now, breathing hard as you turned the corner onto the road that would bring you home, to safety. Another low chuckle sounded behind you, and this time you did look. He, It, was there. His eyes glowed yellow against the fog, an abnormally large grin spreading on his face as you met his gaze. He looked predatory, and you tried not to make a noise as you turned and sprinted towards your home. You were so close, only two more blocks! Your heart thundered in your chest now, huffing loudly as you tried to push yourself the last bit of distance. You almost thought that you would make it, that you would be able to run through your front door, lock it behind you, and finally relax. But just as your house came into view, a large, cold hand wrapped around your wrist. You squealed as the hand pulled you backwards roughly, knocking you off balance. Your feet tripped you up and pulling free from the hand, you feel backward. You landed in a puddle with a plop! Laughter erupted above you, It staring you with amusement.

“Pennywise! What the hell?!”

He stared at you for a moment, smile fading.

“What? I thought we were having fun?”

“You made me fall! My ass is wet now! I told you to be gentle if we did this.”

Pennywise frowned then, extending a hand to you which you accepted. He pulled you to your feet. He brushed your wild hair out of your face, cupping your cheeks with one gigantic hand.

“I’m sorry y/n, I was just having fun with you. You smelled so good do you know that? I love when you’re scared, it’s better than anything…” He gave you a sheepish smile as you glared at him. After a moment of silence he spoke again.

“I know! I’ll make it up to you! We can get movies! You like movies, you can pick them and I won’t even complain if it’s dumb.”

You smiled at him finally, and he grinned goofily back.

“Fine. But you gotta make us popcorn.”

“Popcorn? Well of course my dear y/n!”

Pennywise linked his fingers with yours as he led you towards the nearest sewer opening. You hated having to go through there to get to his house, but getting out of the rain sounded a lot better.

Pennywise hummed as you arrived at his home. You paused as he gestured to the couch he’d picked up for you. Your pants were still soaking wet, and you didn’t want to ruin what little nice furniture he had. He turned to rummage through his things, and you shrugged and slid off your pants. You slung them over a nearby chair to dry, grabbing a blanket as you made your way to the couch. You glanced back at Pennywise who was staring at you now. He turned away quickly, setting the bag of popcorn he found in the microwave. You sat down on the couch, laying the blanket over your lap and grabbing the remote. Pennywise never watched television when you weren’t there, but you had set it up so that you could watch Netflix when you were over. You flipped through the movie section, seeing what new ones had appeared as Penny giggled at the popcorn beginning to pop. You smirked at his being easily amused. When the popcorn was done Pennywise stepped over the back of the couch and plopped down with a small bounce. He grinned sideways at you, and you laughed, scooting closer to him.

You picked a movie after a bit of flipping around, one of your old favorites. It started and you grabbed a handful of popcorn, crunching quietly while Pennywise chomped loudly. You tuned him out as the movie went on, leaning into him subconsciously as you watched intently. Penny seemed to be enjoying it as well, staring at the screen unblinkingly. As it went on he asked some questions, still learning about the whole “acting” thing.

“Why did he do that?”

“Because he has to move away for work”

“So he just leaves her? I thought they liked each other?”

“They did, but he doesn’t know anymore.”

Penny’s brow furrowed at you, but he stayed silent as the movie played on. He only asked a few questions as it continued, and you answered him patiently. You thought it was cute how even though he’s been on the earth for so long he still had no idea how some things worked. The movie was nearing its end, when suddenly you were reminded of a certain scene that was beginning to occur. It was the reuniting of the two main characters, which of course led to a steamy night in their luxurious bedroom. The characters began passionately making out, groping at each other and Penny looked at you confusedly.

“What are they doing? Why are they trying to eat each other? I thought they liked each other?”

“They’re kissing Penny. It’s what you do when you like someone.”

He narrowed his eyes at the screen, and turned back to you.

“Why haven’t we then?”

You bit your lip, pausing the movie.

“It’s like, what you do when you want to be romantic with someone.”

“Okay?” He still looked confused. You felt your face flush as he leaned closer to you. He repeated himself then.

“Why haven’t we?”

“I… I didn’t think you… I didn’t think you were interested in that.”

Pennywise scoffed at you, grabbing your hand and turning his body toward you.

“Of course I am! You are my human that I do not eat! I would love to do romance with you!”

You blushed brightly, laughing a bit as he cupped your face in his hands. He turned you to face him, and swiftly closed the gap between you, smashing his lips against yours awkwardly. He pulled away then, looking at you for approval. You giggled.

“Try like this instead.”

You pressed your lips to his gently, wrapping your hands around him. You moved your lips against him, him tentatively returning your movements. You smiled into the kiss, pressing your tongue carefully against his mouth. He cautiously opened a bit, and you slid your tongue in, exploring him. He hummed into you, his own tongue coming to life and copying your actions. He gripped at you tightly, eliciting a soft moan from you. His eyes widened a bit, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. After a few minutes you pulled away, catching your breath as you peppered his cheek and neck with small kisses. He grunted, keeping his death grip on you. You leaned back then, taking in his flushed appearance. He looked so cute to you, unsure but eager.   
“You’re adorable.”

He sat back, hand coming up in mock-offense.

“I am not adorable! I am terrifying! I am the nightmare of children! I am-”

You kissed his nose. He shut up immediately and instead smiled his goofy smile at you.

“Fine. But you are far more cute, small and squishy human.”

You laughed, leaning your head on him as you pressed play. It was then you realized just where you paused it. The main characters were mid make-out, and you knew it would only escalate from here. The woman was now taking her shirt off, revealing her bra to the man. He followed suit, and soon both characters were completely naked on screen. They continued kissing, backing up into the bed and getting handsy with each other. You tried not to look at Pennywise as the characters began having sex on the screen. They were moaning loudly, and you rolled your eyes a bit at the fake movie-ness of it. When you finally spared a glance at Penny, he was transfixed on the TV. His hand found itself on your thigh, gripping tightly as he watched the characters come to their climaxes. Suddenly he grabbed the remote from you and paused the movie.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” he exclaimed, looking at you with a flushed face.

“Um… they were having sex, cuz they missed each other… and stuff…” You could feel your face heat up as you met his eyes. He stared at you a moment before speaking.

“Why do they want a baby? I thought humans waited for that stuff?”

“They’re not trying to have a baby they’re just having sex.”

Pennywise looked extremely confused.

“Why would they have sex if not for a child? Isn’t that the purpose of mating? Why are humans so complicated?”

“Wait what? Do you… not know about sex? Like at all? I mean I guess you didn’t know about kissing but…”

“I know about reproduction. Is it done differently with humans? Is that not how you make your offspring?”

“It is but…”

“But?”

You bit your lip self-consciously.

“Sex like… it feels good? Like when you get really into a relationship or just if you want to with someone and they want to too, then you have sex. Like, it’s really intimate and stuff and it’s a big step in a relationship usually, but sometimes people just do it for fun if they want.”

“So it’s not for reproduction?”

“It is, but if you wear a condom or something then you most likely won’t get pregnant. That way you don’t have to worry about having a kid and you can just enjoy the sex.”

Penny was silent for a long while. You felt yourself sweating nervously as you waited for his response. His hand was still gripping your thigh and it made your heart pound in your chest.

“So it feels good? Like really good?”

You felt like your face couldn’t possibly get redder.

“Y-yeah.”

“Have you done it?”

“Yeah.”

Pennywise’s eyes turned bright yellow.

“WITH WHO?” he growled.

You gulped, putting a reassuring hand on his lap.

“It was a long time ago. It was with some asshole guy that I don’t even think about anymore. It was stupid but I thought he loved me or something. I don’t know I guess I was just gullible. But I haven’t with anyone else since then.”

His eyes turned back to blue.

“Good. I don’t want you to do that with anyone else.”

You felt his hand move to your inner thigh now, your breath hitching.

“How do we do it?”

You blinked, turning to him. He looked back at you with a _hungry_ expression.

“You want to yes? You could show me how. I know how to make human genitals for you, and I can’t get you pregnant. But if you don’t want to it’s fine! I know I’m not attractive like that, not like your movie men, and I-“

You hushed him with a firm kiss. He mumbled into you, but returned the kiss eagerly. You pulled back with a smile and he smiled back.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” you replied.

“Really? Then come my human!”

Pennywise took your hand and pulled you from the couch. He glanced down at you, and you suddenly remembered that you weren’t wearing pants. He gave you an evil grin and scooped you up in his arms, eliciting a squeak from you. He carried you to another room in his lair, one that you had put together for when you spent the night. He dropped you on the old bed, and you sat up and pulled him toward you. He stood awkwardly in front of you, completely unsure of what to do now. You reached for his face, and he leaned down to you, meeting your lips. This time he was quick to get into the kiss, his long tongue exploring your mouth. You let out a small moan as his tongue snaked around your own, drool dripping from both your mouths. Pennywise growled into you, and you broke the kiss to catch your breath. You swiftly removed your shirt then, revealing your cute bra to him. You’re suddenly extremely glad you decided to match your underwear today. Penny’s eyes turned yellow as he leaned down to suck and bite at your neck. His sharp teeth scratched you a bit, but you didn’t mind as you pulled him onto the bed on top of you. He straddled your lap, beginning to unbutton his outfit slowly. You quickly helped him, and button by button his lithe body was exposed to you. You ran your hands down his chest, making him groan. He got off the bed then and stripped the rest of his outfit off. You weren’t particularly surprised to see he didn’t wear any underwear. You licked your lips as you took in the sight of his impressive cock. It was mostly white like the rest of his body, but the head was as bright red as the makeup on his face. You reached for him, running your hand up from his inner thighs to just before his leaking member. He growled at you, his expression predatory as he watched you. You leaned you head in, giving his cock an experimental lick. Pennywise gasped loudly, gripping your shoulders roughly with claws digging in just a bit. You gave him a sly look as you took his head into your mouth. He snarled at you, drool dripping from his tongue hanging out of his open mouth. Some fell on you, and it only encouraged you to take more of his length in. You were not particularly practiced, but you wrapped a hand around the base of him and pumped while you sucked what you could. Penny’s eyes were shut tight, groaning and growling as you sucked him off. You felt his claws dig in a little deeper into your shoulders and you drew back. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but was soon quieted as you stood and removed the rest of your clothing. You felt yourself redden as he looked you up and down. He surprised you then, taking your face in his hand.

“You’re beautiful, y/n.”

“What?”

“I said you’re beautiful.”

“I… you are… too…”

You gasped a bit, and he pushed you back onto the bed. You scrambled up to the pillows so that you were laying properly, and Pennywise crept after you. He took his hand and slid it down your body, goosebumps erupting where he touched. You moaned as he settled his hand near your core, thumb stroking _almost_ where you needed.

“P-Penny please…”

“Show me.” he said.

You took his hand then, manipulating it so that only his pointer finger stuck out. You moved his finger to your labia, and you groaned as he moved it questioningly. He watched your face for reactions as he moved his finger around you, and you bucked your hips up when he found your clit. He smirked at you, rubbing your clit in small circles as you bucked wildly. He used his other hand to hold your hips still as he rubbed you. Your hands were fists as you panted loudly. You could feel your wetness leak from you, and you decided to move his hand. You reached down to him, and he looked at you curiously.

“Here… touch me here too…”

You carefully pressed his finger to your entrance and his eyes lit up. He slowly slid his long finger into you, making you groan his name.

“So wet…”

“That means I like what you’re doing.”

“Can I taste it?”

You nodded eagerly. He removed his finger, putting it in his mouth and slurping your juices off it. He licked his lips, then grabbed your hips roughly and hauled your legs over his shoulders. His tongue plunged into you, making you cry out. He giggled as he tongue-fucked you, slurping noises filling the air. You tried to buck your hips into him but he held you still. You practically screamed as his long tongue pressed against your cervix. It was so big, and you simply did not understand how he had never done this before. His eyes looked demonic as he wiggled his tongue in you. You were unable to speak anymore as you felt your climax swiftly approaching. He seemed to sense your thoughts, adjusting his grip on you so one hand could play with your clit as he devoured you. He was groaning into you, pinching at your clit when you felt your climax explode from you. You screamed his name, convulsing around his tongue as you came harder than you ever had in your life.

When you finally stilled, Penny removed his tongue and set you down. Drool and your cum ran down his face messily, but you stilled pulled him in for a kiss. You murmured through his wet kisses how good he was, and he chuckled. He pulled away then, his erection leaking desperately now. You spread your legs then, wrapping them around his hips to pull him closer to your entrance. He seemed to understand this time exactly what you wanted. He lined up his enormous cock with you, and swiftly thrust into you. You cried out, not expecting such a big change from his tongue. He looked concerned as tears pricked at your eyes, trying to adjust to his size.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah… just start slow okay? You’re big.”

He nodded, giving you a bit more time to adjust before you gave him the okay to move. He slid nearly all the way out of you before pressing back in, growling your name. His teeth grew sharp as he slowly slid in and out of you, grunting each time he bottomed-out in you. You could feel his claws grow and grip you desperately, trying to be gentle with you.

“Go faster. Please Penny ah!”

Penny slammed into you then, saliva dripping onto your chest as he fucked you hard. He had tried to be patient but he could wait no longer, hoping your instructions meant you could take it. You moaned loudly as he thrust his thick cock in and out of you, holding onto him for dear life. The old bed creaked in complaint as he pounded you, and you absentmindedly hoped it wouldn’t break. Penny leaned down to you, tongue licking at your mouth. You opened it for him and he slipped it in, saliva running down your face and neck now. You could only make garbled noises as he did this, bucking your hips a bit as you felt your second orgasm approaching. Penny stopped kissing you a moment, instead moving to your neck and biting it. It wasn’t quite enough to draw blood, but you were certain he would leave a mark. He panted into you like this, sharp teeth pressed against you like a half-threat. You decided to be bold as your orgasm was nearly upon you.

“Bite me.” you said.

“Hhhnn?”

“Do it, not too bad but you can…”

His eyes widened at your giving of permission for this. He snarled then, chomping down on you. You screamed, blood running from the wound, Penny thrusting into you harder than ever. The pleasure mixed with pain sent you over the edge, your climax making you see stars. Penny was then the one to scream as he felt your orgasm on his cock, and then you could feel his hips stuttering. He came into you _hard_ , cum filling you to the brim as he rode out his orgasm. His teeth retracted from you, tongue licking your wound as the last few spurts of his load dribbled out of you.

He drew back when he was finished, staring at you with wide eyes. You smiled weakly at him, utterly exhausted. He laughed then, kissing you passionately. You whimpered at the taste of your own blood, but ran your fingers through his hair lovingly. He grinned at you, pecking you one more time as he stood and left to get some things for you. He returned with a wet cloth and some bandages, and made quick work of cleaning your shoulder and patching it up. You smiled tiredly at him all the while, feeling your heart swell at his caring. When he was done he curled up next to you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your cheek. You sighed contently, giving him one more kiss before drifting to sleep.


End file.
